lordofultimafandomcom-20200222-history
Bugs
Known bugs currently in Lord of Ultima (Please provide a date for each bug report in the format DD MMMMM YY and the world it occured on.) Known bugs currently in Lord of Ultima All my games disappeared 26/12/2012 I logged in today and all my cities are as if they were just created and three more are added. I have been logging into them every day for months and I don't understand why they appear to be gone when I just logged in yesterday. Please help! Solution Just log back in and click on each city that you have to reload the data. I had a city a while back when I use to play before I was deployed and it expired because I didn't log in for months. I restarted playing a few months ago and so I believe it got put back on my account as a level 1 with all my gold and alliance. A trade bug 30/7/12 It happens every time I try to trade. I am in one town and I send res to my hub. I move onto another city and I open my trade menu and it won't let me send res to the same hub unless I pick another town from the drop down menu and then re-select my hub. It's been that way for a while. I'm not sure if it happens on other world but i play USA east-coast world 63 Little green tab top left corner of reports tab 13:44. 04/07/12 server time European World 73 I cannot open any other top of the screen ones Anyone could let me know how to sort this out? That's happens only in world 73 Thanks kind regards Kain Trade Minister not pulling resources The trade minister is not sending resources to cities that are requesting them. Both the resources and carts are available but it will not pull them. THe resources are not protected and trading is not disabled via the check boxes. Happening on two cities (so far). Normally when setting a higher city limit the resources ship immediately. I cannot get them to ship at all. Not fixed The game now displays hover text describing why resources cannot be transferred, and I haven't seen the problem described here. Close button for trade summary entry Not fixed Multiple sieges on the same city Two players attacking a third player will not see themselves. This is a major bug since the first one to capture the city will be fighting the other one attacking. Not a bug explanation is not a bug. If the players are not allied, an attack should occur. If the players are allied, the attack will only occur if the 2nd player clicked on the "attack anyways if city is owned by an ally.) Delete button for reports Fixed Boss raids < According to the patch notes for the 6/22 patch, this has been repaired. Bosses don't disappear and you can't attack them As of 25/03/2011 there is still a bug regarding bosses, now they dont disappear and you cant attack them either. Fixed? [Probably fixed. Bosses (usually?) become grey when they can't be attacked.) Diamonds not showing up after purchase Not showing up after being purchased Prior to the forums going down, more and more people were reporting diamonds being bought from the store, but never received in their accounts, with no response from EA or Phenomic when contacted. < Diamond Codes not being consumed Solution : Just log in again and re-enter the code. Log-in problems Could someone who has had problems logging in describe what happens? (Baltezaar) When started LoU, typed in username & password and checked box for my login info to be remembered. Some time later I accessed the Electronic Arts website signing up for another EA game (UO). In the process I changed my main EA username or password. Since then, when I go to the LoU website (www.lordofultima.com) I get an error message - like there is something wrong with the HTML code and the page does not load. It simply says the wrong user name or password was typed, but does not offer an option to re-type username and password. It has a link to exit page, but the link does not work. I cleared all cookies in my browser, exited browser and still was not able to access the main LoU page. I cleared all temp files, saved passwords in the browser, still did not work. I downloaded a different browser (Mozilla Firefox), still could not access the LoU page. Basically two computers which had the LoU username and password saved and the box checked for it to remember my login, no longer worked in accessing the site. I had to use a 3rd computer and login manually and it then worked. So it tells me that there is some other login info/cookies saved on individual computers that is not part of the browser cookies. That needs to be found and deleted before you can login again after changin username or password on the EA website. Solution : Clear all cookies from the browser then try again. ((Baltezaar)Clearing cookies did not work in my case. So far I have not found any solution for this login issue.) Solution : logout and refresh LoU address then log on again Password/Login Problems 2 March 2012: Per the forums, I went to the EA profile site and asked for my password to be mailed to me. The site claimed it sent me email, but the email was never received. Went to the LoU site and got password mail. Went back to he EA site and didn't get mail. (Bug #3 associated with login problems.) The forum moderators were not helpful. There was no customer support email address or telephone number published where help for paying customers could be obtained. (Bugs #4, #5, and #6. Forum moderators should have the ability to escalate real problems to get real resolutions. Forum moderators should have the knowhow and the means to properly report bugs.) Went back home and was able to login. Fixed : If you log in from more than one location, session logged in earlier will logout. Disconnects after frequent commands (Tassmaister) after making quick commands the interface disconnects me. when trying to log in again the screen shows me a half loaded window to register a new users. clearing cookies or trying it in different browsers or incognito modes no luck to be able to log in directly. though waiting a unknown time (from 5-30min) I'm again able to log in. What could cause this? [Is this a LouTweak bug? In any event, the LoU server seems overly sensitive to this. Blinking Screen Various parts of the display blink annoyingly. The page of cities that are running out of food has blinking buttons. The quests have blinking icons. Disappearing Queues Fixed : According to the patch notes for the 6/22 patch, this has been repaired. Missing Moonston Fixed : No more Moonstones City without Town Hall If a city is hit with a lot of artillery damage, it can be completely destroyed to the situation that the Town Hall is removed, leaving just a castle. This kind of city will show up as a castle with 4p. If owning this kind of city, it is impossible to build new buildings, store any resource, rename the city, or abandon. It is basically useless, consuming one baron-slot. this still happen? Accidental Item Usage Due to lags in the user interface, after clicking on a city in the city dropdown list, an item is used. In general, a confirmation would help since any item could be used with a wrong click. exist and can be disabled in the options. Building Queue not completing Bug present which causes some queues to stop at 0:00 time remaining. Queues in other cities and still progressing normally. Clock is not cleared after exit and restart. Issue fist reported 5/27/11. this still present? Building Queue not completing - 2nd condition Build queue is full. Order is not on. The first item can not be built. Not advancing to others. Other cities are working as expected. Solution: cancel first city - issue: You need to notice the failure. Incorrect food usage information Occasionally, the food income popup will show incorrect usage information involving recruitment queues that do not exist. First reported 5/26/2011. [ Freeze/Error when opening the daily chest Bug that causes the page to freeze when the daily chest quest pops up. After freezing for some time there's an error message and this pop up screen gets stuck on the top without the option to turn it off, only to refresh. Sometimes the pop up gets closed after the error, but the chest wont open, and no reward is given, and the chest doesn't appearing again after refreshing. This happens nearly every day, at least on US worlds, if you open chests right when they appear. Very lame. False advertising. is hugely annoying. Essentially EA has built a Denial of Service attack on themselves. The chests should appear at staggered times so that all people on a server do not click on a button at the same time. The notification does not need to be a pop up that blocks all other game play. Garbled sprites in City view on Chrome (Linux) 13.0.782.107 beta When switching from region or world view to city view the view becomes garbled. this still a problem? I use chrome and don't have this problem. Unable to switch to Region or world view on Chrome (Windows 7 15.0.874.120 m When switching to region or world view, the game became offline. This isn't a bug its called lag the game does this often even when i am just sitting in city view i have had it don't worry and just refresh. [This is a bug. Lag is a bug. The game should not disconnect every minute during peak hours. The game should provide consistent high quality response time.] Number of Mail Messsages is Out of Sync In World 46, the mail tab for Illilillili displays 2 messages. After looking at the inbox, there are no bolded messages in the inbox, and the mail tab continues to display 2 unread messages. This problem has persisted for a week. (2 March 2012) World View is not Re synchronize The world view continues to display lawless cities after the cities have been settled. Dungeons are also affected: the dungeon looks open, but when one tries to send an army, the player is told that the dungeon is closed. UI bug: Canceling raids is overly difficult UI bug: Sending back support is overly difficult UI bug: Scheduling multiple raiding parties is tedious Partial workaround: Rapidly clicking on the submit button can cause multiple parties to be scheduled. UI bug: Scheduling raids uses wrong default Category:Bugs Category:Developers